Office Games
by LittleBooLost
Summary: Connie and Rita's feud comes to a head... and they end up getting closer than they ever thought they could. Connie/Rita. One shot. Smut.


**A/N: I have absolutely no idea why I'm posting this. It's just a piece of smut I started writing on impulse when I got home… my**_** first **_**piece of smut so it's probably terrible haha. Review and tell me what you think?**

'It won't go in!' Rita growled as to herself, trying and failing to intubate an elderly man. Removing the instruments from his airway, she began her third try, only to be shoved out of the way by Connie.

'For goodness sake.' The doctor muttered under her breath, performing the procedure with ease. 'You really are a liability, aren't you?' She straightened up and peeled off her latex gloves, advancing towards Rita with a dark expression.

Rita gaped, her eyebrows furrowing. 'Excuse me?'

'I will _not_' – Connie chucked her gloves into the bin – 'put up with you following me around all day complaining about the competency of my junior doctors, only to mess up on the simplest procedure there is!'

Rita rolled her eyes and folded her arms, tapping her foot as though bored. 'I can explain.'

'Oh yes, you can.' Connie pushed past Rita and went out of resus, listening to the squeak of the nurse's trainers against the floor as she followed. 'You can explain to me now, in my office.'

The squeaking stopped as Rita halted in the middle of the ED. Her face pinkend slightly as she watched Connie continue sashaying to her office, pulling the door open and waiting with a hand on her hip. Rita clenched her fists and swallowed nervously, before yelling 'It was a one-off!'

Connie made no response. She merely lifted her arm and pointed to the interior of the office, glaring at Rita. 'In.' She spat the word so venomously her staff and their patients began to turn, eyes eagerly feasting on the scene.

Swallowing again, Rita flicked her hair and stomped into the room. Connie followed immediately after, slamming the door and locking it, before ensuring all the blinds were safely pulled down. She turned and found Rita standing with her back to her.

'You do not-' Connie hissed, walking forwards – _'ever _have a tantrum in the middle of my ED.'

'What?!' Rita whirled round to face her. 'It wasn't a tantrum!'

'Really?' Connie raised her eyebrows. 'You shouted across the room and were stomping about. It's the kind of behaviour I'd except from a two year old, not a thirty-five year old woman!'

'Thirty-three, _actually.' _Rita mumbled, and then mentally kicked herself.

'You know what? I couldn't care less what age you are!' Connie snapped, brandishing a finger in Rita's face. They were inches from each other, and the tension was paramount. Still sizzling with rage, Connie took a deep breath and stepped back, trying to calm down. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. 'Sit down.'

The nurse yanked the chair in front of her back furiously, the legs scraping against the carpet. It was obvious she wasn't making any effort to cool off – so Connie decided to help.

'Not there.'

'What?' Rita looked up, a sulky frown on her face.'

'Here.' Connie tapped the back of her office chair, silently noting the way Rita's eyes lit up with curiosity. She shrugged and made her way over, slouching down on the white pleather with her arms crossed.

Connie perched on her desk, flicking open the top drawer before focusing on Rita. 'Sit up straight. And unfold your arms, you obnoxious little brat.' Furious, Rita obeyed. Her hands collided with the armrests with a smack – and Connie leapt into action.

Before Rita could even blink, she'd procured two pairs of handcuffs from her drawer. Cuffing each wrist to each armrest was easy; Rita still hadn't processed what was going on.

'Hey!' The nurse jerked her arms upwards, praying the handcuffs were of poor quality. They didn't budge so she tried again – and again – and again. Finally admitting defeat, she glanced up at Connie, who was wearing a snide little smirk. 'Untie me.'

'No.'

'I'll scream.' Rita threatened, but Connie just laughed darkly.

'Not yet, you won't.' And she swooped down, catching the nurse's lips in a rough kiss.

Rita froze as Connie's lips worked over hers. She nibbled on her bottom lip before slipping her tongue in between. When the doctor finally pulled away she blinked up at Connie owlishly, her breathing rapid and uncontrolled. 'What are you doing?!'

Connie's lip curved maliciously. 'Punishing you.'

'For what?!' Rita spat, struggling to get free as Connie watched with an amused expression. The brunette leaned down a second time, but this time pressed her mouth to Rita's collarbone.

'For… acting…unprofessionally…' – with each word, Connie kissed all along Rita's collarbone and up her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point. Despite herself, the nurse whimpered and squirmed, the sensations on her neck shooting straight between her legs. She had never been able to take teasing.

But Connie wasn't finished. As her lips ascended to Rita's jawline she continued to whisper against the silky skin- '…and...being…insubordinate.'

Helpless under Connie's ministrations, Rita exhaled a shaky sigh. 'Please…'

Connie snickered to herself, her tongue now tracing the shell of Rita's ear. 'Please what? Please...stop? Please…forgive me? Please…fuck me?'

Rita nodded and whimpered as Connie's tongue swirled against the ticklish spot just below her earlobe. The brunette chuckled softly at her reaction. 'No, you have to say it.'

Rita huffed, her fingers and toes curling in frustration. 'Fu- fu- fuck me!'

Connie pulled away and smiled, straddling Rita's lap. 'All you ever had to do was ask.' She whispered, sliding under the waistband of her scrubs, and tracing a single finger along the front of her panties.


End file.
